Un stage pas comme les autres
by megolass
Summary: Une jeune fille du nom de Sophie Swan va faire un stage d'une semaine eu Hueco Mundo. Mais qu'est-ce qu'une humaine vient faire dans un endroit pareil? Quel vont être leurs réactions vis à vis de cette fille?
1. Prologue

Phrase du jour: « Il ne faut jamais baisser les bras. »

A/N: Ceci est ma première fanfic de Bleach, je suis trop heureux. Depuis que j'ai vu cet épisode avec les Arrancar je suis à fond dedans. C'est une idée qui est survenue pendant les vacances en faisant mon rapport de stage.

Disclaimer: Bleach....bleach...non désolé ça ne me dit rien, je crois pas l'avoir chez moi.

* * *

Prologue

_Bonjour à tous je m'appelle Sophie Swan, je suis humaine et je vais faire mon tout premier stage au Hueco Mundo chez Aizen et les autres Arrancar. Je suis un peu timide puisque c'est la première fois, je vais rester là-bas pendant 1 semaines._

Le réveil sonna vers 7h00, je me réveilla aussitôt et me leva pour me diriger vers la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, c'était une tartine à la confiture avec un bon petit café bien chaud puis je me rendis vers la salle de bain pour me changer, il fallait que je sois présentable pour aller dans un endroit pareil, j'ai dû porter un haut blanc sans manche avec un col, une mini jupe blanche et de grandes bottes noires qui allaient au-dessus de mes genoux. Ça y est je suis prête à partir!!!Mon père m'emmena en voiture jusqu'à devant l'entrée du Hueco Mundo. Je sors de la voiture et je pris un grand bol d'air frais.

Père: « Bon Sophie, je te laisse là voilà ta valise, je te souhaite de faire un bon stage et surtout n'oublie pas de poser des question. Ne sois pas timide, ils sont là pour ça. »

Sophie: « Oui, oui....je sais. Merci. »

Père: « Au revoir mon cœur, tu vas nous manquer. » Il la serre fort dans ses bras.

Sophie: « Vous allez beaucoup me manquer. Bon , tu reviens me chercher en fin de semaine. Au revoir, Papa. » Et elle s'en alla en courant joyeusement vers un mystérieux château blanc.

Père: « Ah.... elle a beaucoup grandit. »

* * *

Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle put vers ce château immense et si mystérieux. Elle s'arrêta et l'observa attentivement avant d'entrer dans ce nouveau monde encore inconnu pour cette jeune fille puis frappa à la porte, la porte s'ouvrit et un homme s'avança vers elle, il avait des cheveux argentés avec un sourire bizarre, et il portait lui aussi des vêtements blancs avec un zanpakuto. Alors je me présenta.

Sophie: « Bonjour, je m'appelle Sophie Swan et je faire un stage d'une semaine chez vous. Est-ce que Mr Aizen est là? »

L'homme: « Oh...mais oui tu dois la stagiaire dont Mr Aizen me parlait...euh..tu es en qu'elle classe? »

Sophie: « Je suis en 3eme et j'ai 14 ans. Ceci est mon tout premier stage. »

L'homme: « Ah ok....t'inquiètes pas tout se passera bien. Ah, j'ai oublié de me présenter, je suis Gin Ichimaru. Ca sera moi que tu devras voir si tu as un problème pendant ton stage. Viens, je vais t'emmener vers Mr Aizen. Il est en ce moment en réunion avec tous les Espada comme ça tu pourras faire connaissance avec toute la famille. »

Sophie: « Euh.... je ne voudrais pas trop le déranger. »

Gin: « Mais non, t'inquiètes il sera même heureux de te voir. »

Sophie: « OK! »

Sophie est déjà contente de son stage pour l'instant. Elle trouva Gin très gentil surtout avec son fameux sourire. Ce sourire lui rappela une vieille amie à elle mais qui est malheureusement morte dans un accident de voiture. C'est ce sourire qui lui donna du courage en allant de la devant.

Fin du premier chapitre!


	2. Présentation

Phrase du jour: « Ne jamais parler aux étrangers....c'est ce qu'on nous dit toujours. »

Disclaimer: Un rêve est quelque chose qui partiellement invité par notre cerveau...donc si j'ai rêvé

d'avoir le manga Bleach alors tout cela était irréelle.

A/N: Bonjour à tous, je voudrai remercier à tous ceux qui m'ont mis des commentaires et à ceux qui l'adore!!!!! Ce premier chapitre a été fait par moi et une amie. Je la remercie pour ses bonnes idées. Je vous pris de m'excuser pour les fautes de conjugaison et d'orthographe.

ATTENTION A LIRE IMPERATIVEMENT: J'ai mis Neliel en Espada dans ma fanfiction. Elle n'est pas ex- espada. Et puis quand je met des parenthèse c'est pour dire ce que pense vraiment le personnage et ce qu'il fait.

* * *

_Résumé du chapitre précédent: Sophie Swan est humaine qui va faire un stage d'une semaine au Hueco Mundo. Dès qu'elle fut arriver, un homme du nom de Gin Ichimaru l'accueilli et l'emmena vers Mr Aizen qui est en réunion avec les autres Espada._

De plus en plus que Sophie marchait dans les couloirs du château et plus en plus, elle avait envie de poser des questions. Elle remarqua que tout était blanc même pas une petite saleté qui traîne par terre et aussi il n'y avait presque pas fenêtre alors la facture d'électricité doit être énorme.

Sophie: « Euh...Gin...est-ce que je peux vous poser une question? »

Gin: « Oui, bien sûr. »

Sophie: « Pourquoi tout est blanc ici?? »

Gin: « Parce qu' il n'y pas de tapisserie, sinon tu n'as pas d'autres questions? »

Sophie: « Euh...si pourquoi il n'y a presque pas de fenêtre??? »

Gin: « Ah...ça...parce qu'on aime pas la lumière du Soleil.....ah...ça y est nous y voilà, nous sommes arrivés. »

Une immense porte se dressa devant eux, puis s'ouvra en dévoilant une grande table de réunion avec quelque Espada qui buvaient leur thé tranquillement. Un grand homme aux cheveux bruns bien coiffé avec une tonne de gel s'avança.

Mr Aizen(avec un sourire séduisant): « Ah...bonjour, tu dois être la stagiaire qui doit venir cette semaine, n'est-ce pas? »

Sophie: « Euh...oui. Bonjour Mr Aizen, je m'appelle Sophie Swan. »

Mr Aizen: « Hmm....tu as un très jolie nom. Viens t'assoir et boire un peu de thé. »

Elle rougit quand il a dit qu'elle avait un jolie nom. C'était la première fois qu'une personne lui faisait un compliment. Elle s'assit sur un siège entre deux gars, un avec des cheveux bleus très rebelle qui n'avait pas l'air d'être de bonne humeur et un autre avec des cheveux noirs dont le visage était inexpressif. Elle fut très timide d'être entourer de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais pour l'instant.

Mr Aizen: « Mes chère Espasda, je vous présente Sophie Swan qui sera avec nous pendant une semaine. Donc ça veut dire que chaque jour un de vous devra se charger de cette stagiaire en lui expliquant clairement votre boulot. »

Puis tout à coup une vague soudaine de regards inquiétant se tournèrent vers elle. Elle put sentir plein d'ondes négatives qui venaient d'eux. Elle baissa sa tête pour ne pas rencontrer tous ces regards.

Mr Aizen: « Bon, Lundi ça sera Hallibel, mardi: Stark, mercredi: Neliel, jeudi: Ulquiorra et vendredi: Grimmjow. Voilà la liste de ceux qui devront s'occuper de notre nouvelle venu. L'affaire est close vous pouvez partir. »

Tous ceux qui n'ont pas été appeler étaient très soulager alors que les autres c'était plutôt le néant total.

Elle voudrait poser des questions à Mr Aizen quand tout le monde sera parti, puis quand fut le moment, elle s'approcha et commença à lui bombarder de questions...comment dire des questions un peu bizarre.

Sophie: « Euh...excusez-moi, est-ce que je peux vous poser quelque questions? »

Mr Aizen: « Oui..bien sûr, ma chère enfant. »

Sophie: « Pourquoi vous portez tous des vêtements blanc? »

Mr Aizen: « Parce que ça ne tâche pas(ou pas). »

Sophie: « Ah...OK. Pourquoi il y avait des personne avec des espèces de morceau de masque? »

Mr Aizen: « C'est pour faire la fête( le bal masqué). »

Sophie: « Ah...bon. Pourquoi ils ont tous un numéro tatoué? »

Mr Aizen: « C'est se rappelait du numéro de la carte bancaire. »

Sophie: « Waou...et aussi pourquoi il y en a qui ont des cheveux bleus, blancs, roses...? »

Mr Aizen: « Euh......parce qu'ils sont trompés de shampoing. »

Sophie: « Et pourquoi vous avez vos zanpakutos toujours avec vous? »

Mr Aizen: « Ceci indispensable pour battre l'ennemi et puis c'est meilleur marché qu'un simple pistolet »

Sophie: « Qui sont vos ennemis? »

Mr Aizen: « Ce sont les shinigamis, les quincys et les humains surtout le gars aux cheveux oranges. »

Sophie(en tremblant de peur): « Les....les....humains..ah.....euh...merci d'avoir répondu à toutes mes questions...je vais peut être visiter les alentours...au revoir. »

Mr Aizen: « De rien!!! Ma petite Sophie. »

Sophie courut aussi vite qu'elle put dans les couloirs de cette forteresse. Elle avait tellement de se faire tuer à cause de ce que a dit Mr Aizen, il semblait si sérieux à ce sujet. Puis à bout de souffle, elle s'arrêta brusquement et vit qu'elle s'était carrément perdu.

Sophie: « Eh...merde, je me suis perdu....bravo Sophie tu es la meilleure. Bon, je vais peut être demander mon chemin à quelqu'un. »

Elle toqua à la première porte puisque qu'elle avait entendu des gens qui parlaient.

Sophie: « Ben, c'est bizarre, j'ai cru entendre du bruit venir de la dedans. »

Elle ouvre quand même la porte et vit Hallibel et Stark en train de se tripoter vachement.

Sophie(rougis comme une tomate): « Ah...excusez-moi, je crois que je me suis trompée de chambre. »

Elle reparti sur ses pas en courant à vive allure, puis elle trébucha sur quelqu'un. Ce fut le 4e Espada Ulquiorra Schieffer.

Ulquiorra: « Ah..te voilà, je dois t'emmener vers ta chambre mais tu devras cohabiter avec quelqu'un d'autre. T'es affaires sont déjà installées. »

Sophie: « Ah..OK, c'est pas grave. »

Il marchèrent quelques minutes.....jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent devant une porte où il y avait indiqué un chiffre ''6''.

Sophie(surprise): « Mais que veut dire ce chiffre??? »

Ulquiorra(en ouvrant la porte): « Tu vas le savoir très bientôt. »

Puis elle vit assis sur un lit le gars aux cheveux bleus de tout à l'heure qui n'avait pas perdu sa mauvaise humeur.

Sophie(se retournant vers lui): « Euh.......Ulquiorra, vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'autre chambre.?! »

Ulquiorra: « Vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure que ce n'était pas grave, alors vous allez cohabiter dans la même chambre que Grimmjow. Bonne chance et au revoir. »

Et il disparu.

Sophie: « Je t'en pris ne me laisse pas toute seule. »

Grimmjow: « Et toi!!!! Viens voir ici!!!! »

Sophie: « Euh...oui »

Grimmjow(en la tirant par le col): « Tu ne m'as pas l'aire si moche que ça. »

Puis, il la reposa en douceur sur le lit.

Grimmjow: « Dis-moi sais-tu te battre???!! »

Sophie: « Euh....non »

Grimmjow: « Et pourquoi tu es l'as alors??!!!!! »

Sophie: « Ben, comment dire Mr Aizen est la seule personne qui a dit oui pour que je fasse un stage. »

Grimmjow: « Ah...la..la.. je me demande ce qu'on va faire de toi. Et sinon tu n'as pas un talent spécial?!!!! »

Sophie: « Euh...si le dessin(manga). »

Grimmjow: « Et c'est tout!!! Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que t'es nulle?!!!!...Bon, je vais sortir chercher quelque chose et toi pendant tu ne touche à rien!!!! C'est compris!!!!! »

Sophie: « Euh...oui!!! »

Quand il fut parti, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Sophie: « Mais où est-ce que je suis tombée??!!!!!!! »

Après s'être reposer de ses émotions, elle regarda si s'est affaires ont été bien ranger. Apparemment, ils les ont rangé par couleurs(ingénieux). Elle regarda la salle de bain(vraiment super avec le jacuzzi). Elle sortit et regarda dans son sac et en sorti un parquet de feuilles blanches et un crayon de papiers.

Sophie: « Je vais dessiner un peu pour m'occuper puisqu'aujourd'hui c'est dimanche alors..?! »

Puis une demi-heure plus tard, Grimmjow revint avec un plateau avec de la bonne nourriture mais quand il vit que Sophie s'était endormis alors il posa le plateau sur la table de nuit et remonta la couverture. Sophie gémit au toucher de la couverture.

* * *

Et au moment, du côté de Gin et Aizen......

Gin: « Mr Aizen, vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas un peu dangereux de laisser entrer une humaine chez nous??? »

Mr Aizen: « Bien sûr que c'est dangereux mais avec elle mon plan va bien marcher. »

Gin: « J'ai bien envie de voir à quoi va ressembler ce super plan??!!!!! »


End file.
